


Girls Like Girls

by scarlettsoldier



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Reader, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettsoldier/pseuds/scarlettsoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic of Hayley Kiyoko's 'Girls Like Girls'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Like Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you all like this! Please send some feedback? Anyways, I hope you all are having a lovely day!

Boys  
You wrinkled your nose as a bunch of men catcalled at a beautiful woman crossing the street. God, some men could be such pigs. You saw her walk past the men and out of sight before turning back to the food in front of you as you enjoyed the nice day. You were currently taking some time to yourself at a cafe, sitting outside while eating your lunch. You had your favorite book in one hand and a fork in the other, eager to read more as the day progressed.  
Stealin' kisses from your misses  
Does it make you freak out?  
Got you fussing, got you worried  
Scared to let your guard down  
Wanda made her way across the street, rolling her eyes as men continued to whistle and hoot at her like she was some sort of sex object. She’d been getting a lot of that since she moved into the city, but there were always men like this wherever she was. If only they knew what Wanda was capable of, then they would back the hell off.  
Boys, boys...  
As you went to take the first bite of your meal you noticed the men getting up from the spot on the steps of a building, dusting the dirt off of their jeans. At first you didn’t give it much thought, hoping that they would leave the area so that you could get some peace to enjoy the day, but as they started to say, “hey pretty lady, where you going?” and “come back sweetcheeks” you knew that something bad was going to happen. You knew you couldn’t just sit there, so you grabbed five dollars from your wallet and moved inside the cafe.   
“Excuse me?” You walked up to one of the employees in a rush, trying to make sure that you wouldn’t lose the men. “Can you please watch my stuff at the table out there?” You pointed to where your plate and bag sat in the sun. “I’ll be right back- please, it’s urgent.”   
The employee sighed while nodding and you quickly walked out of the cafe, hoping that the men were still there. They weren’t. You looked to the right, sighing with relief as you saw the gang of guys not too far away, though they were still following the woman. You started to jog in their direction, just hoping that you could make it in time before something bad happened.  
Tell the neighbors I'm not sorry  
If I'm breaking walls down  
Building your girls second story  
Ripping all your floors out  
Wanda knew the men were going to follow her as soon as they called out to her the first time, but that didn’t mean that she didn’t hope that she didn’t wish they wouldn’t. Truth be told, all she wanted to do was find somewhere quiet to spend the remainder of her day, somewhere to relax in the never resting city, but her hopes were smothered as she heard the sounds of heavy footfalls a couple yards behind her.   
What surprised her the most, however, was the fact that she could hear fast, light footfalls coming from behind the group of men which sent her into a state of confusion. Who was it and why were they running? Was it possible that someone wanted to help her?  
Saw your face, heard your name  
Gotta get with you  
Girls like girls like boys do  
Nothing new  
“Hey assholes! Leave that girl alone!” You yelled at the men, causing them all to stop and slowly turn around to face you. Some of them looked you up and down, deciding if they would just bother you instead of the pretty woman.   
“Why don’t you just go back to whatever you were doing and we’ll pretend that you didn’t just disrespect us sweetcheeks.”  
You frowned at their nickname and how they talked down at you. You didn’t like it one bit.  
“I believe my girlfriend told you to leave.” A strong voice erupted from behind the men, and they parted for you to see the woman talking towards you. She walked to your side and clasped her hand with yours. Before you could look up and question as to why you were now holding hands, she continued to speak. “We are very not straight and very not interested. Move along now.”  
The men mumbled profanities and insults under their breath as they walked away, some stealing glances of the two of you standing together behind them. A couple of them had glazed over expressions as they dreamt of what it would be like to be sandwiched between you two, but they quickly looked away as you sent them the evilest glares you could muster.  
The woman then turned to you, a relieved smile on her face. God, she was just breathtaking. “Thank you so much for jumping in- I hate it when stuff like this happens.”  
“No problem- I wasn’t just going to stand by as they harassed you.”  
She gave you a thankful smile. “Is there anything I could do to repay you?”  
Was she… flirting with you? Your heart did somersaults at the thought of her sweet talking you, and you were surprised when you were able to blurt out an answer. “You could have lunch with me?”  
Isn't this why we came?  
Gotta get with you  
Girls like girls like boys do  
Nothing new  
Girls like girls like boys do  
Nothing new  
Wanda was astounded that someone as beautiful as yourself would want to do something with her. “Lunch it is then. Lead the way then, miss…”  
“Y/N. My name is Y/N.” Wanda thought that your voice was like everything soft and beautiful in the world. She smiled softly to herself as she noticed that the two of you were still holding hands, and it only grew as you started to lead her back down the street.  
Boys  
Thank god for boys, you thought to yourself. Sure, those men were total slobs desperately in need of showers, their mouths in need of a cleaning due to their dirty words, but they did you some good. They got you a date with one beautiful girl.  
You smiled to yourself as you pulled her back to the cafe, sneaking peeks out of the corner of your eye back at her. (Come on- she was gorgeous! Of course you were going to look!)  
Always gonna steal your thunder  
Watch me like a dark cloud  
On the move, collecting numbers  
Imma take your girl out...  
“This was where all of my stuff was…” Wanda watched you trail off as you helplessly looked around the metal table with the hopes of finding your belongings. “They were right here, oh god, I left my wallet here!”  
She couldn’t help but feel bad as you slowly became more and more panicked as you realized just how much you were missing.  
“And my keys, and a good lot of money, and -oh god! My library card was in there!” The two of you shuddered at the thought of losing a library card, both of you knowing just how much of an important possession it was.   
“Is there anything I could do to help?” Wanda asked, slowly and calmly. She just hoped that she could do some good for the woman in front of her.  
You laughed humorlessly, “If you could magically locate my stuff or read minds that would be nice…”  
Wanda smiled.  
We will be everything that we'd ever need (oh oh)  
Don't tell me, tell me what I feel  
I'm real and I don't feel like boys  
I'm real and I don't feel like boys  
Your eyebrows furrowed as the woman smiled. “Actually, I think you’re in good company for this situation.” She said  
“How so?”  
“I think you might have to sit down for this.”  
Saw your face, heard your name  
Gotta get with you  
Girls like girls like boys do  
Nothing new  
“You’re serious?” You were blown away by the fact that the woman in front of you- Wanda, she called herself- was an avenger.   
‘Yep, pretty serious’ You nearly jumped out of your own skin as you heard her words in your mind talking to you.   
“O-okay, I believe you.” You couldn’t help but stutter a bit as you talked, your mind reeling over what just happened. She was an avenger, and a pretty fucking powerful one at that. (Not to mention her supernaturally good looks, but you would never make a comment on that.)  
Isn't this why we came?  
Gotta get with you  
Girls like girls like boys do  
Nothing new  
Girls like girls like boys do  
Nothing new  
The next thing you knew, Wanda was leading you towards a sketchy looking street, yet there was not even a flicker of fear in her eyes. You were impressed as she brought you up to an old metal door looking completely confident.  
“The person that has your bag is in here. Would you like me to get it for you?” You nodded tentatively, not sure how this situation was going to turn out. Sure, you had your valuables in your bag when it was stolen, but what if getting it back was more trouble than it was worth? Especially so if Wanda could get harmed. You shivered at that thought.  
Wanda knocked on the door three times, her fist connecting with the metal with a great force. “Open up!”  
A middle aged man opened the door, his pot belly sticking out from under his jumper. “May I help you, young ladies?” He smiled a wide smile, displaying his yellowed and decaying teeth to both Wanda and yourself.   
“I believe one of your friends stole my friend’s bag and we would like it back.”  
“You’re funny sweetheart. Why don’t you and your little friend run along before I call the cops?”  
“Oh, I don’t think you will Mr. Peterson. I think the law knows you well enough” Mr. Peterson’s face morphed into one of surprise as his name was brought up, not expecting the two of you to put up much of a fight. Wanda continued without missing a beat, “Now, may we please have the bag?”  
I've been crossing all the lines, all the lines  
Kissed your girls and made you cry, boys  
You giggled as you and Wanda walked out of that shady neighborhood, making your way towards where she lived; you decided to walk her back out of courtesy. “I still can’t believe his face! He seemed so terrified of you- what did you do?”  
“Oh, nothing really. I just sent a threat to his mind and that was enough to get him going!”  
You gave her a large smile, glad to feel the familiar weight of your bag over your shoulder. “Seriously though- thank you Wanda. I wouldn’t have been able to get my stuff back without you.”  
She gave you a small smile as her cheeks turned pink, blushing from your gratitude. She wasn’t necessarily used to people expressing their gratitude around her- she was a scary person after all. “It was nothing really. Plus, it was the least I could do.” The two of you stopped in front of the tower, looking at each other with unreadable expressions.  
“Well, then this is the least I can do to thank you.” You said, tilting your head to plant a small kiss on her cheek.   
Saw your face, heard your name  
Gotta get with you  
Girls like girls like boys do  
Nothing new  
She seemed surprised by your action, raising a hand up to the cheek as if she was wondering if you had really just kissed her. She stayed like that for a few seconds before a huge, goofy grin spread across her face. She opened her mouth to speak, but you quickly interrupted her.  
“Want to go out sometime? Maybe dinner tomorrow night- I can pick you up here if you’d like?”  
Isn't this why we came?  
Tell me if you feel it too!  
Tell me, girls like girls like boys do  
Nothing new  
Girls like girls like boys do  
Nothing new  
“That would be great!” She said before pulling you into a small goodbye hug. She let go and started to walk into the tower, pausing to throw a few words over her shoulder. “Oh, and by the way, I had fun pretending to be your girlfriend in front of those guys. Maybe we could try it for real sometime!”


End file.
